


Consumed

by Emmeebee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Poetry, Tragedy, Young Dumbledore, Young Gellert Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeebee/pseuds/Emmeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus knows how dangerous Gellert can be, but he doesn't care. It's hard to turn your back on someone who burns as bright and passionate as the sun, after all, even if the glare blinds you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed

He is as alluring as the sun, with hair as gold and eyes as warm.  
Like a Greek god, he dazzles.  
He's as bright as any star could be, guiding people with his light.  
Like a lighthouse, he illumes.  
His words burn hot and passionate, inciting action from the inert.  
Like the Pied Piper, he leads.  
His intellect scorches, consuming those who provoke his censure.  
Like a wild tiger, he strikes.

And he is a master of how to play coy,  
to reel them in and make them his toy.  
Everyone loves the golden-haired boy  
who seems to excel in dispensing joy.

He is as tempting as attraction itself,  
drawing people in with practised ease,  
but he looks so disingenuous doing it  
that he comes across like a cool breeze.

Thus Albus finds himself under the thrall  
of his most engrossing partner in all.  
A willing helper and an eager pupil,  
he follows Gellert without scruple.

He watches him  
as he dazzles with charm  
then illuminates the truth  
before leading and manipulating,  
and striking dissenters.

Anyone who tries to fly too close risks it all;  
just one little misstep could cause the fall  
from grace, from life, from love, from him,  
and into the pit where it is forever dim.

It's safer by far to keep one's distance,  
to hide away in some remote safe haven.  
Anything else just courts absolute ruin  
through annihilation or subsumption.

He reels people in as no one else can,  
makes them feel like a part of his clan,  
like they're key to his overarching plan,  
instead of just another ordinary man.

Albus knows his life would be dark without him, so he flies as high as he can,  
until, like Icarus, he ventures too close, and he falls with melted wings.

For Gellert is as dazzling as the sun and twice as fiery,  
and he subsumes without thought or direction.  
He's as bright as a star, and as self-centred as one too,  
rarely illuming others except as part of his plan.  
His words are quick and passionate, but so misleading,  
and it's easy to simply get swept up in him.  
And his intellect is witty as it scorches and entertains,  
until he turns that ruthless, dark fury on you.


End file.
